callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations (map)/Hats and Helmets
There are several hats, masks and helmets in Revelations. All but one hat can be found atop the mannequins' heads on the stage in the Kino der Toten area of the map. The remaining hat is located in Mob of the Dead. Most have special effects and boosts, while some do not. The boosts appear as purple perk icons above the regular perk icons. Al's Hat The hat of Albert "Weasel" Arlington can be found in a cell on the second floor of the cell block in the Mob of the Dead section. The hat has no known effect in regular gameplay. Dire Wolf Head To acquire the Dire Wolf mask, anti-gravity needs to be activated in the Der Eisendrache area. Next the players have to toss a grenade in the hole where the reforged arrow can be picked-up for the Wolf Howl bow. A wolf skull will fall and the players need to collect souls by killing zombies while in anti-gravity near the skull. An audio cue will be heard when the mask is unlocked. Effects: *Sprint duration increased (Purple Stamin-Up) *A howling can be heard if a player wearing the Dire Wolf mask kills a lot of enemies in a short time. Helmet of Siegfried To claim the Helmet of Siegfried, the players have to go to the Corruption Engine in the Der Eisendrache area. In front of the Corruption Engine and on the roof of Der Eisendrache, a clock will be floating. The players will then need to shoot the Roman Numerals IX, III and V (935), on the clock's dial. Next, the players need to fill four urns by getting zombie headshots in close proximity. The urns are located in the Der Eisendrache area (hallway leading down to primis statues), the Origins area (small room in the trenches), the Verrückt area (upstairs in kitchen by blood covered table) and the Kino der Toten area (projector room). Effects: *+1 zombie hit (Purple Juggernog) *The sound of a horn can be heard if a player wearing the Helmet of Siegfried get a lot of kills in a short time. Margwa Head To acquire the Margwa mask, the players need to kill the three different Margwas with one hit to each head. An audio cue will be heard when the mask is unlocked. Effects: *50% damage reduction from all Margwa attacks *Player does 33% more damage to Margwa's *Sprint duration increased (Purple Stamin-Up) Fury Head To acquire the Fury mask, the players need to kill Furies. An audio cue will be heard when the mask is unlocked. Effects: *33% damage reduction from fury melee attacks *Player does 50% more damage to Furies *+1 hit from zombies (Purple Juggernog) Keeper Skull Head To acquire the Keeper Skull mask, the players have to collect the Summoning Altar parts and complete the necessary steps to build the Keeper Protector. The Keeper Protector will have to kill zombies and an audio clue will be heard when enough zombies are killed. Next the players will need to kill about seven Enslaved Keepers with the Corruption Turret. This step is not necessary if the Dire Wolf mask is unlocked. An audio cue will be heard when the mask is unlocked. Effects: *+1 hit from zombies (Purple Juggernog) *50% damage reduction from Enslaved Keepers *Player does 33% more damage to Enslaved Keepers *Keeper protector lasts 30 seconds longer Helmet of the King To acquire the Helmet of the King, the players have to kill two Panzersoldats. The player has to kill them by shooting one in the head and the second in its power core (which is situated in the center of the armor). After that, players have to kill zombies with traps. An audio cue will be heard when the mask is unlocked. Effects: *50% damage reduction from Boss attacks *Player does 33% more damage to Bosses *No damage from elemental zombies death effects *Sprint duration increased (Purple Stamin-Up) Apothicon Mask To acquire the Apothicon Mask, the players needs to kill around 50 zombies, 10-20 Parasites, 10-20 Spiders, 10-20 Enslaved Keepers, 10-20 Furies and three Margwas. All of enemies must be killed in the giant Apothicon's stomach acid, while the green smoke is present. Effects: *+1 hit from all enemies (Purple Juggernog) *Sprint duration increased (Purple Stamin-Up) *Player does 50% more damage against all enemies *33% damage reduction from all enemies Trivia * The Keeper Skull Head can also be unlocked only by killing zombies with the Keeper Protector if the Dire Wolf Head was unlocked first.